Fatal Attraction
by AquaBluez17
Summary: With the counsel out to kill the entire vampire race, Mystic Falls is in complete ruins & at war. At a time like this Gabi & Camille both move to Mystic Falls. Having endured recent trauma of there own, they meet with the Originals. Before they know it, they are caught up in the middle of the war that rages on around them. Will they be able to survive the pain? Kol/OC & Elijah/OC
1. Prologue

**Hey guys! Here is my 2nd story :D This is a story about Kol and Elijah finding people who they truly love and care about. I am super excited to write this so I hope you all like it as much as I did!**

**Prologue**

"The moon is so beautiful. It's all big and round and cheesyyy. Just like meee! Teehee," I said, laughing out loud at my own words.

After a long drive from Connecticut, I had finally reached to Virginia. Who knew that Virginia was such a long distance away?! It felt like I had driven all the way to Canada and back, and the sad part of it all was that I still hadn't reached where I was going.

Mystic Falls.

That's where it all always happened. That's where the people never left their houses after 9 pm. That's where people disappeared mysteriously. That's where people were eaten by animals. That's where people ended up with bite marks or were found mysteriously wearing scarfs in the middle of summer. That's where they lived. That's where my only family lived. That's where my sister now lived.

That's where I need to be. With my sister. There. With all of the vampires that I hate. That's needed to be done. That's where I was going.

"Oooooo! Is that a squirrel?! OH MY GODD! It IS!" I shouted, giggling at the squirrel I saw in the sky.

In my despair of being surrounded by vampires, and in honor of finally graduating college, I had decided to drink some tequila. But now that my DUI was almost too high for driving purposes, I had taken a break and stopped on the road. There had been a nice forest in sight so I had gone for a nice little walk, with the moonlight guiding my way.

After walking for a while, I had found a nice big tree stump which held my weight and it allowed a clear view of the moon. Smiling, I had sat down and waited there until I had to go to the bathroom, drinking some more tequila in the process.

With my sense being so dull, I would like to blame everything that happened next on being drunk, but that's not true. I would have never guessed what was coming even if I was sober.

I only realized there was something wrong when I felt someone smash me into a tree.

"Ahhh!" I screamed as I felt the wood scraping against my skin while I was held up to the tree.

"Finally I found you, you little minx," he growled in my ear.

"Who the hell are you?! And get OFF of me!" I yelled back.

"If I was you I would keep my voice down dearie," he answered, smashing me once again into the tree.

"What do you want from me?" I asked, trying to open my eyes to see who it was.

"Oh come on dearie. You still haven't figured it out? Why who else could I be? I am the one and only," he replied as his mouth came closer to my ear, "Sylar."

"What?" I whispered, my eyes opening in shock as the words sunk in. I felt his mouth trailing down to my neck and then his teeth grazing my skin.

"You know why I am here now don't you dearie? With all of your knowledge, you probably know that I never leave things unfinished. Your little sister started this..., but it's okay. I am going to end it," he whispered softly as he brought his head up to show me his fangs.

"Don't hold back dearie! Scream. I love it when they scream," he said sadistically and lunged in for the bite, twisting my right arm behind my back when I made no sound.

"Stop!" I yelled with all of my strength, fighting and kicking as hard as I could. I couldn't let him do this, I couldn't let him win.

Just as I was about to give up, I felt him stop. I felt him pull away, or rather be pulled away, as I slipped down the tree to the ground. I opened my eyes, to see someone standing right behind Sylar.

I couldn't really tell every detail about him, but I saw that he was wearing an expensive blue suit with a white t-shirt and a blue tie to match the suit. His chin was sturdy and firm, while his lips were in a pained line. His nose had a nice little arc which made him look even more regal than he already did. His hair was gelled back in a messy way, with his tie looking a bit looser than before, but what really caught my attention was his eyes. They were bright blue eyes full of control, rage and a sheer sense of knowledge which I had never seen before. It caught me off guard.

"I think the lady said to stop," came the calm answer from the man.

"Who the hell do you think you are?!" Sylar demanded, as he fought off the man's grip and faced him.

"It doesn't matter who I am. What matters is who you are not. I would suggest you leave before this gets any uglier," the man in the suit responded.

"Who are you?! Her protector?!" Sylar asked outraged at being told what to do, "I could take you down in a second."

"I suggest you don't try unless you really want to. Though I must tell you, I won't be so kind if you do," the man answered confidently.

Before I could open my eyes again, I felt Sylar leave with a gush of wind blowing in my face and then someone was grabbing me by my arms and pulling me to them.

"Are you alright?" the man asked as he gently helped me stand up straight.

I just nodded, hoping that was a good enough answer since I couldn't do any better at the moment.

"Okay let's get you back to your car," he said as he gently picked my feet up. Before I even knew it, I was back in my car, and safely seated with my belt on.

"Look at me," he commanded and so I did.

I couldn't feel any blood or smell any either so I assumed that Sylar hadn't actually gotten to bite me and now that I was looking at the man in front of me, I could even feel my haze starting to leave me.

"Now I want you to start driving and go to where ever you were planning on going. Forget this ever happened... and don't drink while you drive," he commanded in a powerful voice.

Oddly, I felt like obeying him completely, so I did. I did exactly what he said. And soon I was on the road again, back on my way to Mystic Falls, confused about where my tequila bottle was.

* * *

Elijah watched the car drive down the road, with the girl who had the blonde hair and green eyes in it. Shaking his head slightly at his own confusion, he pushed out the nagging questions in his mind which kept asking him why he had done that. _It's not like I'll ever see her again... and anyway, she was too drunk to remember my face so it doesn't even_ _matter..._ If only he had been too drunk to remember her face...

**So there it is! I really hope you liked it and want to read more =)**

**Please Read or Review to tell me if you want me to continue or if I should stop this right now and pretend it was an OS.**

**Thank you!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Here is another chapter =) Please read and review!**

**Disclaimer- Again not my TVD :D**

**Part**** 1**

"Is that everything?" Meredith asked.

I nodded, indicating to her that it was.

"Alright then lets go" Meredith said enthusiastically.

Nodding once again, I put up my finger to let her know I would only be a minute and turned back to gazing at my room.

It was surprising. Surprising how none of it mattered anymore. I stared at my room, the one I had fought over with everyone else. My walls, whose color I had carefully picked out after 5 months of planning. My door. The door which was full of stickers and posters.

It all looked bare now. Empty. Like everything else in the house. Like me.

"The cab is here," Meredith said softly when she saw the look of her niece.

I nodded slowly and grabbed the keys off of the kitchen counter one last time, to leave the house where I had lived all my life. Where I had grown up, made mistakes, cried, yelled, broken things. Where I had learned to become me.

I walked to the door, almost lethargically, and stared at all of the dents in the walls. They were all from previous holidays. Some from halloween and some from christmas. I stared emptily as all the memories flooded back and I couldn't stop them. Every moment replayed in my head... yet I still had no answer, no explanation... and I felt nothing. Nothing at all.

"Gabi?" Meredith asked, "Are you ready?"

I looked over at her and nodded, and walked out the door of my home... which was no more, one last time.

* * *

"I'm sorry that this place is such a mess. It's just that I am usually not home and...," Meredith started saying, going silent when she saw her niece not listening.

"Gabi?"

Dropping my bag to show that I was right behind her, I looked around the house, smiling at how messy each desk was.

"Hello?" I heard Meredith say in her phone urgently, "Your room is down the hall to the right," Meredith replied quickly as she grabbed for her ringing phone, "I am sorry I have to leave you but there is a very urgent emergency at the hospital. Get comfortable! I'll see you later," she said as she walked out of the house.

I watched her go out and smiled silently, shaking my head. Picking up my things, mainly my suitcase and another backpack, I went the way Meredith had directed me. My eyes gazed the room, my new room in silence. It was small but beautiful. It had a big window that allowed a beautiful tree to brush against it. There was strong sun rays coming in, shining the whole room up. In the corner, there was a twin a bed with a desk in the other side of the room.

I walked over to the door which I assumed to be the closet door and opened it to find a nice closet with just enough space to fit my whole suitcase since I had not intention of actually unpacking it. I opened my backpack and took out all of my comfy clothes and then shoved that also in the closet along with the suitcase.

After going to the bathroom and changing I sat down and just stared out the window, trying to see the change.

My name is Gabi. Gabriella Petrilli. And this... this my story.

* * *

Meredith came home late at night, expecting her niece to be asleep. She crept around the house, trying to not make too much noise. When she finally was ready to go to bed, she went over to Gabi's room to make sure she was okay.

What she saw surprised her and tormented her as well.

It was like nothing had happened at all. No time had passed at all. Gabi was sitting at the window edge in her Stanford hoodie and Cornell sweats, just staring out the window. That's how the police had found her three months ago, but at that time she had been staring her parent's dead bodies and her twin as well.

Being a doctor, Meredith knew that it took time. It took time to get over something like that. So she had not been surprised when Gabi had been diagnosed by the doctor to have PTSD. The doctor had said there was hope, that there was always hope, but each day Meredith grew even more uncomfortable.

Gabi had not said a word since that day, three months ago. She had not shed a tear. Nothing done by anyone got any response from her. Before she had been completely unresponsive but now at least she nodded when she was talked to directly.

Meredith sighed in despair. _I __wish __I __could __do __something__. __Anything__._

She stood there in the hall watching her for a bit longer before finally letting her head drop and turning around to go to her room.

_Tomorrow__, _she thought, _tomorrow __is __a __founders __party__. __I__'__ll __take __her __there__. __Make __her __go__... __and __meet __the __world__._

* * *

Kol wandered the streets, with a bottle half full of beer. His face was impassive as always and his walk one of pure confidence. Lifting the bottle up to his lips, he drank some more of his beer.

"Kol what are you doing out here?" came a voice from behind making Kol spin around.

"Brother. I could ask you the same thing... but really the question is, what are you doing back in town?" Kol asked

"I was... I was just stopping by," the answer came.

"Or where you checking up on us all to see if any of the console members had caught us?" Kol asked as he sauntered over to his brother, "It's alright brother. We have everything in control here. We will make sure the console knows who they are dealing with soon enough," Kol said menacingly.

"NO," he shouted, shoving Kol onto the nearest tree, "We can not attract attention towards us unless absolutely necessary."

"Old age is making you senile isn't it brother? Don't you think they know about us already? Don't you know that they are probably here to kill us since it would conveniently wipe out our whole race?" Kol sneered.

"We can not let innocent humans die in the process of our protection."

"I should have known to expect that from you. Though I still find it surprising that you still haven't changed," Kol replied, shrugging of his brothers hands so he could stand up right.

"Come on. Let's go home," he said after a while.

"What? Oh god no. Are you staying now?" Kol asked infuriated, "We don't need a babysitter Elijah! We can handle this!"

"Kol. Let's go home," was the only answer he received before his brother disappeared once again.

Kol sighed and drank the rest of his beer. _This __day __could __not __get __any __worse__._

**Next update I promise we will see more of Kol meeting the people he needs to meet if you catch my drift :P **

**Read and Review please! It really motivates me to update quicker :D Thank you!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Here is another update! Please read/review/follow! It really motivates me to write. Thank you! I hope you like this part !**

I looked into the mirror, watching as a stranger stared back at me. My hair was pulled back in a messy bun with a few strands falling down my shoulder, curving over my collar bone. My earrings kept bouncing against my hair strands, making a quiet jingle noise, just like I used to like it. The dress I was wearing went all the way to the floor, covering my feet and my shoes. I was wearing a pair of black pumps, ones without too much of a heel. My dress was a salmon pink with a black sash that I had around my waist. There was only one flimsy string with a bunch of flowers on it, around one of my shoulders as an attempt for some kind of sleeves made. It went from the left to the right side of my dress, holding up the dress in the strangest way. I sighed, taking in my reflection with a mixture of joy yet regret.

Closing the bathroom door, I finally walked out of my room as well to meet Meredith, who I knew was waiting for me. I didn't even bother trying to smile, knowing that it would be transparent if I did. Picking up my dress lightly, I walked down the stairs, hoping to any and all of the gods to give her strength so she could make through this day and this ridiculous party that Meredith wouldn't go to without her.

"Wow Gabi. You look stunning," I heard my aunt say as I finally came down the stairs meet her at eye level.

I smiled softly at her, not sure what else I was supposed to say.

"Alrighty so if you are ready we should get going. We wouldn't want to be late to this party even though someone really needs to explain to the Council that having a party each time there is a council meeting, defeats the purpose of the meeting," Meredith ranted as we walked to the car, making me smile slightly once again, "But here you will meet people your own age in this town! Maybe you could make some friends," she said with such a hopeful look in her eyes that I couldn't stop myself from giving her an encouraging smile.

Meredith looked at her niece sadly as she realized that her little Gabi had forgotten the difference between talking and just smiling. It was clear to her that Gabi didn't even realize she never spoke anymore. The idea probably never came to her mind... which made this even more depressing for Meredith. With a soft sigh, she started the car and quickly drove to the Mayor Lockwood's house, hoping today would be the day that Gabi would speak.

* * *

Gabi looked around the house with indifference. To her the house was just that, another house. It didn't matter that it was huge with golden rods and had some of the finest art hanging on the wall. She didn't care.

There used to be a time when she would have been so lost in the beauty of this same house that someone would have had to drag her out of it. Now she couldn't wait until she could leave. The whole thing was suffocating her. The house, the people, the happiness, and the feel of the party, it all made her feel like she was right in front of an ocean almost ready to drown her completely.

"Meredith! We are so glad you could come. And who is this?" a lady that Gabi didn't recognize asked.

"It is my pleasure Mayor Lockwood. This here is my niece, Gabi," Meredith responded.

"Oh my god. It couldn't be could it?" the lady asked in awe, continuing only when she got the head shake from her aunt, "It is! She is Julia's daughter isn't she?"

Gabi stiffened at the name, finally feeling the overwhelming ocean waves crashing over her, slowly taking away her oxygen, slowly dragging her down to the bottom with it.

"Off course she is! Darling have you ever been told? You look just like your mother, certainly your blue eyes," Mayor Lockwood exclaimed, continuing when she realized that Gabi wasn't going to respond anytime soon, "I am so sorry about your loss dear. It was quite terrible from what I heard."

Gabi looked down on the ground, completely at a loss to what she was supposed to say or do. What did a person say when someone told them exactly what they already knew? What did one say when they pretended to be sorry but only had fake remorse to offer? Coming up with blanks at her questions, Gabi just didn't respond, not seeing any gain from taking Mayor Lockwood's condolences. She didn't need them. She never would need them. She only needed one thing. Her family.

And that was something she wasn't going to get back, even if the whole world said their condolences.

Snapping out of her thoughts, Gabi looked up to see that Mayor Lockwood had left and now more people were gathering around, to talk to her, to see who the new stranger was, to offer their condolences, only making Gabi feel even more suffocated.

Before her aunt could see her, Gabi quickly slipped away, out of the house so she could be away from the people. Sitting down at the edge of a swimming pool, she took off her shoes and put her toes into the water, making sure to pull her dress up. She knew that they did not mean any harm, but their demeanor made Gabi even more antsy. It hurt to watch all of these people be happy when all she felt was remorse and pain. Why? Why had it happened? Why did they have to go and die on her?

_It was my faul__t__. __I __should __have __been __there __with __them__. __I __should __have __been __there __to __die__... __with __my __family__._

* * *

Kol had been watching the party from the distance, only joining it momentarily to get himself a drink before slipping into the darkness once again. The Council had thrown, once again, another party and since his family was considered to be a part of the Council, he had to be there. He stared at the party and the people who were there. It was all of the same boring things as always. He smirked as he saw his sister dancing with the young human boy, not paying any attention to the people staring at them. He saw the witch, _what __was __her __name__? __Ahhh __Bonnie__, _walking around the house as if it was going to be set on fire. Turning slightly, he watched as his older brother Klaus tried to strike up a conversation with Caroline once again only to be rejected, making Kol smile widely. Finally his eyes rested on the Salvatore brothers were fighting over, once again, who would take care of Elena, who in Kol's mind was the only one who could provide any entertainment at the moment.

Smiling at his own devious plan that was cooking in his mind, Kol slowly pushed off of the wall he had been leaning on and started to make his way over to the trio. Since Elena was a newbie vampire, it wouldn't take too much to get her to show her true self. _Then __the __true __party __will __start__, _Kol thought as he strolled over to them.

But before he could reach them, something caught Kol's eyes. He saw a glimpse of pink rush out of the door as if she was being chased. Turning around in confusion, Kol walked a bit closer to the group of people who were crowded around the place the girl had just been and listened to what was going on. His previous desire of seeking Elena's attention vanished completely as he heard tidbits of what the ladies were talking about. Grinning, Kol walked outside to find this girl who had caused such an uproar in the small town.

He saw her sitting at the pool with her feet in the water. She looked like an average girl, nothing he had not ever seen before. She hadn't looked up yet, so he assumed that she still hadn't realized that he was there. _Humans__. __What __a __pity__. __They __miss __out __on __so __much__, _he thought to himself as he stood there for a bit, wondering when she would acknowledge his presence.

When she didn't speak for a long time, Kol finally gave up and assumed that he would have to start the conversation himself.

"Hello there," he said smoothly knowing the effect it had on people, especially women.

He waited for her to respond or even show a sign of recognition that she in the presence of someone, but she did nothing. He listened to her heartbeat in shock and found that he had been right. She truly had not reacted at all to his words, saying nothing at all. It was as if she was lost in her own world, with no one being able to reach out to her. Frustrated at the insult he tried again.

"Hello! Do you hear me?!" Kol said a bit louder, wondering if the girl was deaf.

That was when she looked up at him, making him stagger by her face. He had never seen anyone look as dead as she did now, and that was saying something. Her stunning blue eyes were cool, showing nothing at all, almost as if they were just holes and her lips were tight as if she had been thinking about something painful. Whatever had happened to this girl, had made her into a walking zombie.

"Hi, I am Kol. Kol Mikaelson," Kol said after regaining his composure.

He watched as she stood up slowly from the water, as if she was scared she would fall in if she wasn't careful and stood in front of him. She wasn't short by any means but she still came a few inches shorter than him.

He watched as she smiled at him, a forced smile, meant only to show him that she meant no disrespect but didn't answer.

"Are you new here?" he asked, continuing when she didn't respond, "I am new here too actually. Came here a few days ago," Kol told her, smirking inside at his little lie, but she only smiled once again in response, not saying a word, looking out as if she was staring at something behind him. But he knew better. She was staring at something that wasn't there. A pain that was never going to be there in reality but would never leave her either.

"And what is your name?" Kol asked, positive that he wouldn't be getting any answer but humoring himself anyway. He watched as she started walking towards the house without saying a word. Her head was bent as she stared at the ground. One hand held her shoes while the other picked up the hem of her dress. He watched her walk past him and smirked knowing that she was going to do exactly that. He shoved his hands in his pockets and stared out in the wilderness as well where she had been staring to see what she had been seeing.

That was when he heard it. It was a soft whisper, at first but then as if on a second thought she realized that he wouldn't hear, she said it louder and more confidently.

"Gabi. My name is Gabriella. Gabriella Petrilli."

* * *

Gabi quickly away from the pool and the strange man. As she walked inside, she realized that she had done it.

She had actually found a motive to speak.

**Like I said, read and review if you really want me to continue this! Since I am starting to loose a little hope on the story... **

**Say whatever you feel! Just say something! hahah**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Thanks for all of the reviews! They really meant alot to me =)! I hope you won't find this chapter boring. It is just the base setting. After this it gets pretty intense and everything starts to clear up :D **

**READ ANDD REVIEEEWWWW guys! It rele motivates me to write more!**

**This update if for everyone who reviewed =) **

Gabi quickly walked inside, her hair falling from her bun all around her. Her eyes checked out the whole place, trying to find her aunt. Something about the man had set her off and now she just wanted to leave, to get out of here. It's not like people had not tried to talk to her after the whole incident, but he was the only one who had made her feel something... Maybe it was since he hadn't talked about the actual incident. He had acted as if he had not even known... but that is impossible. Why would he not know? Doesn't word travel fast around here? Smiling, she kept walking until she found her aunt.

"Gabi! I was wondering where you were. Give me one sec and then we can go grab some dinner at the Grill since you haven't eaten today," Meredith said, not mentioning the fact that Gabi hadn't eaten properly in months She turned back to who she was talking to after she saw Gabi nod.

* * *

"When can we leave this pathetic excuse of a party?" Kol growled as he neared his sister so only she could hear.

"I don't know about you but I would say right now is as any good of a time as before," Rebekah answered calmly, her eyes staring at Matt who was hanging around Elena as some sort of a barrier.

"Oh don't stare so Rebakah. We wouldn't want the boy to do after from your gaze after Elena did to save him," Klaus taunted as he came to join the two younger siblings.

"Oh shut up Nik. No one asked you," Rebekah retorted as she tore her eyes away from the budding romance, "And what are you doing here? Did Tyler make you leave?" Rebekah asked sneering.

"Don't underestimate me little sister. You know I am better than Tyler and he can't make me do anything," Klaus stated, refusing to be egged on by his sister.

"If you two are quite done, can we please go find our babysitter so we can get permission to leave?" Kol asked.

"Yes I agree. Let's go," Elijah said as he walked over to his siblings, "I forgot how hopelessly boring these events are."

"Well we are glad you have made new memories Elijah. Now shall we?" Klaus asked.

"Could we go to the Grill? I really hate going there every day and seeing Elena but since she is here today, I guess I won't see her there after all," Rebekah asked her brothers, secretly hoping they would all want to do something together as a family.

"Alright," Elijah said after some thought, "Lead the way."

* * *

The Orignals family walked into an empty Grill, with only a few people serving. The only customers that were there besides them was Meredith and a girl, who must have been her niece. They all walked to the other side of the room, trying to distance themselves as much as possible. Elijah politely nodded to Meredith but besides that he saw no reason in actually trying to converse with her. He knew he would never need anything from her, so why waste time?

Kol walked in and saw her sitting there with her aunt. She looked the same way she at the party, cold and hollow, but this time she was trying to show her aunt that she was actually listening to whatever the woman was saying. Taking advantage of the opportunity, Kol looked over the girl in the light and was surprised with all of the things he had missed. Her dark brown hair had now fallen down out of her bun, coming down to her shoulders only, the bangs covering her bright blue eyes slightly. Underneath her eyes were small dark circles and she looked almost too skinny, as if she was refusing to eat. He noticed how she had food in front of her but she had touched nothing at all.

Curiosity getting the better of him, Kol strategically choose a seat that showed him everything the girl did and did not do, with Klaus sitting on his left and Elijah sitting on the right in the little curve the table with both his arms on the connected chairs. Only a minute had passed, with the family having ordered their drinks, when the door opened and in came a person Kol had never seen before.

* * *

"Camille? Your arm?" Meredith asked as she saw the female standing in front of her in shock.

"Seriously? That's all you have to say? Thanks Mer," the girl responded sarcastically, throwing the blue hoodie she had in her hand over her shoulder.

"What the hell did you do?!" Gabi asked in shock as she saw her sister standing with an almost limp arm. She quickly stood up to see the arm for herself but Cam pulled away.

"I'm sorry to be the one to point this out to you sis but aren't you a little overdressed for this scene?" Cam asked as she waved her hand around to indicate the place.

"Stop changing the dang topic Cam. What did you do?! Is it broken? Just let me look at it!" Gabi demanded as she glared at her sister who only smirked in response.

"It's fine Gabs so stop worrying. Gosh you worry too much. Did I mention you look beautiful?" Cam said deviously, "I think tha- AHHH," Cam exclaimed mid sentence as someone pulled her right arm from behind her.

"Yup definitely broken, I would say three bones at min and five max," said a voice from behind Cam.

"Great," Cam muttered as the girl behind her let go of her arm and allowed her to turn around.

"Lexie!" Gabi exclaimed when she saw the girl behind Cam and crashed into her, while Cam took this opportunity to sit where Gabi had been sitting and start eating her food.

"Wha-? What are you both doing here?" Meredith asked, completely shocked by her older nieces appearance in the small town.

"Missed you too Mer!," both the girls chimed at the same time, smiling at their aunts bewilderness.

"Such a pig. Scootch over," Lexie commanded as she made room to sit down next to her sister, "And what are you wearing?! You do realized you are at a diner and not a hotel right?"

"Heyyy! That's what I said too," Cam said with her mouth full, smiling at Lexie, "Gabs why are you still standing? Sit down," Cam commanded when her sister refused to move.

"You two are ridiculous. What the hell are you doing here? And don't lie to me! Don't you dare," Gabi said, her eyes burning with rage, "Did you call them?" she asked aunt Meredith.

"Aw Gabs. You didn't miss us?" Lexie asked with a pout.

"We missed you!" Cam pipped in.

"But I guess our love is just unrequited," Lexie added.

"I got the ice cream you get the movies," Cam ordered.

"What about the tissues?!" Lexie exclaimed.

"We can just use our sleeves as we drown ourselves in self pity. I doubt anyone will notice or mind," Cam answered rationally.

"I like the way you think sis," Lexie said as she grabbed a fork and started to eat Gabi's food with Cam.

"Well off course you do! We are twins right?" Cam answered, smirking at her sister as she put her olive in her mouth.

"I still hate olives though," Lexie responded.

"Point noted," Cam answered with a mock serious look on her face.

"Done yet? Or do you two have more to say?" Gabi asked dangerously, not even realizing why she was getting so worked up.

"We loveee youu!" they both sung to her, making Gabi's face break out in a genuine smile for the first time in a long time.

"You guys are insane," Gabi muttered as she sat down next to Meredith.

"We knoww," they both responded before digging into her food once again, Cam handing a fork to Gabi too so she could eat something as well.

"What are you two doing here? Don't you have college?" Meredith demanded when the girls were done teasing their younger sister.

"Actually graduation was yesterday," Cam said calmly as she kept eating.

"Really? I graduated the day before! It just took me awhile to get here due to obvious reasons," Lexie commented.

"Don't tell me you were on an airplane from all California to all the way here with Sandy roaming around," Cam exclaimed, appalled by the thought.

"Well there isn't really another way to get to the east when you are all the way in the west you know," Lexie defended, "Plus! You drove here too!"

"Right..." Cam muttered as she turned back to the food.

"If I wasn't so happy to see you two, you two would be dead right now," Meredith said, surprised at how angry voice sounded to herself.

All three of the girls looked at their aunt in surprise, never hearing her raise her voice at anyone.

"You could have died!" Meredith continued, her angry only being egged on by their shocked and innocent looks, "Do you both really want to die or something? Especially you Cam. You certainly have a death wish. Once we get home, both of you are officially** grounded.**"

"Grounded?!" the twins exclaimed in pure horror.

"Grounded," Meredith said as she got up and started to leave the diner.

"Grounded...," Cam said as if testing the word.

"Grounded," Lexie echoed.

"Did she just say what I think she did?" Cam asked in shock.

"I think she did B1," Lexie responded her voice completely hollow.

"Wait what does that mean? Are we... um you know... grounded?" Cam asked completely lost.

"I don't know... maybe? Wait so what does one do when they are grounded?" Lexie asked, perplexed by the notion.

"I don't know B2... I have heard it tends to mean that a person is supposed to do what they don't want to do...What do you think we will have to do? Socialize?!" Cam suggested in horror.

One look at Cam's face, and Gabi just started laughing and couldn't stop. Her elder sisters obvious repulsion at the idea of being grounded was just too funny. Also the idea of both Cam and Lexie socializing seemed so bizarre that she just couldn't stop herself so she just continued laughing.

"This is so not cool man," Lexie grumbled as Gabi kept laughing at the two.

"Word," Cam commented, while glaring at Gabi.

* * *

Rebekah couldn't help but feel jealous at how easily the siblings behind were behaving. They had no care in the world and anyone could see the underlying love in everything being said. She looked up from her drink to find herself looking at all three of her brothers who were bluntly staring at the table with the girls. She watched in surprise as Elijah's eyes showed pure horror as he looked on at one of the girls while Kol was wearing a stunned expression, and even Nik looked completely stunned and unarmored by the females.

Slowly she turned around to look at them too, wondering what were they that all of her brothers, even Nik couldn't stop staring at them but she found nothing extraordinary. She turned back to them and saw that they were all still staring and smiling/smirking periodically as they blatantly eavesdropped on their conversations.

Slamming her glass of vodka down, Rebekah got up and stormed out of the grill, refusing to look at her brothers.

"What's her deal?" Kol asked as he watched his sister leave.

"Oh who cares," Klaus responded, taking a swig of his drink.

"We should go..." Elijah said, trying to not look at the table over there.

"What...? Fine... Let's go," Klaus said, shaking his head as if he was trying to clear it.

**Okayyy! I am open to anything! Conjectures, questions, criticism, anything good or bad. So people hit me! =) **

**Not literally but you know what I mean haha :P **


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Here is another update. I hope you all like it. It's starting to get really interesting :P**

"Alright since I had no idea you two were going to come home, I have no cots ready for either of you to sleep on..." Aunt Meredith said as she looked at the three girls as they entered the apartment.

"Oh its not problem. We will just take Gabi's bed," Cam said with a smirk and started following Gabi to her room.

Lexie watched both of her sisters walking away with Cam taking both of their things with her. After she was sure that both of them were out of earshot she turned back to her aunt and looked at her expectantly.

"Lexie...," Aunt Mer started awkwardly not really knowing what to say.

"Don't worry Mer. I know. We will start looking for an apartment really soon. Trust me, if I told Cam that we will be sharing rooms she would probably die of a heart attack," Lexie responded to her aunt, watching as a smile came on her face.

"I am sorry... about everything. Lexie, I know you have been through alot, especially with Ry-," Meredith started only to be cut off.

"It's fine Mer. I am fine. We are fine. Everything is completely fine. Don't worry," Lexie said quickly, not wanting to hear what her aunt had to say about him.

"Yes... though I worried about them. Especially Cam. How is she going to survive here?" Meredith asked.

"Well if she just keeps her big mouth shut, I doubt any of the people in this town will know about her hatred of them," Lexie said quietly, as if trying to convince herself.

"I hope so...," Meredith responded, "I am sorry you must be really tried. Go to bed! We will talk more tomorrow."

Lexie nodded to Meredith and said a lously good night before walking the same way her sisters had gone to their room, her thoughts consuming of a comfy bed.

* * *

Lexie woke up with a gasp, panting for oxygen as she ran a hand through her tangled golden brown hair. Looking around the room she saw nothing but pitch blackness around her. Groaning she grabbed her iPhone from underneath her pillow where she always put it before going to bed. Looking at the bright screen, she read the time to be 3:30 in the morning. Sighing she dropped her head back down on the pillow covering her eyes with her arm in frustration.

After tossing and turning for another hour, she finally gave up and got out of the bed, knowing she wouldn't be getting any sleep anyway. Grabbing her hoodie from the table nearby, she quickly put it on what she had been wearing last night since she had forgotten to change before going to bed. Looking around, she noted that both of her sisters were deep in sleep and so was Meredith from the sound of the soft snores she could hear from the other room.

Opening up the huge window in the room Lexie put out her feet and planted it firmly on the trunk of the huge tree. After making sure she had perfect balance, Lexie brought her upper body out of the window as well and softly slid it shut. Holding on to the trunk, Lexie slide down until she was just above the ground from where she jumped down.

Smirking at her accomplishment, Lexie looked around the street and saw exactly what she expected. Nothing. Nothing at all. Sighing she plugged in her headphones and started to jog, not know what else one was supposed to do at such an early time. Normally, in college, she would go to the University library since they were always open, but here she didn't even know where the library was.

Unlike Gabi, Lexie had both been in Mystic Falls for a bit so she knew a few people and wasn't completely clueless. She had come down to visit during one of her winter breaks and spent the whole time with her aunt and making friends for life, one of them being Tyler. Without realizing where her feet were leading her, she found herself at the Lockwood mansion in less than 45 mins. She stood out there contemplating if she should go in or maybe she should be respectful of time and space and leave right now.

Seeing a light turn on in the room she knew was Tyler's, she pushed her thoughts aside and quickly ran up to the tree which hung near to Tyler's window. Her feet falling into position from prior experience, she expertly climbed the tree in less than 5 minutes and knocked on the windshield for him to let her in. When he didn't open after a few seconds, Lexie grabbed a hair pin she always had in her hair and wedged the window open. Lifting it open, Lexie quietly stepped inside trying not to let him know or his mother who was probably downstairs that someone was there.

She walked into the middle of the room and looked around when she saw the bed empty. Sighing, Lexie decided to try the bathroom when she felt a big whoosh and then before she knew it she was slammed into the wall with the one person she was looking for glaring at her with his fangs only a few inches away from her and holding her in a choking grip.

"Ty?!" Lexie asked in shock, not sure if her eyes were playing a trick.

"Alex?" he responded in shock as well, loosening his grip on her neck.

"Whoaa wolfie! What happened?! Since when did you become a vampire?! I thought you were a lone wolf?!" Lexie inquired as she shoved him off of her and landed lightly on the ground, shaking her clothes off.

"What are you doing here?! When did you get back!? Why didn't you call?! Wh-," Tyler started, trying to process the appearance of his best friend in his room just like old times.

"Hahah hold your horses puppy. One question at a time," she responded, laughing at her best friend as she walked over to the familiar table to get water for herself.

"You should be more careful Alex. I could have killed you!" Tyler responded as he followed her to the table and watched as she sat down with her feet on the table.

"Ya I noticed! What was that about? Do you get a lot of uninvited visitors or something? And since when did you become a vampire?!" Lexie asked as she finally looked at her friend up and down. He looked good, fit, but she also saw that his eyes had black rings underneath them and that he still looked as if someone was going to pounce out of nowhere anytime soon.

"I... Ah. It's a long story," Ty mumbled as he looked away from her scrutinizing gaze.

Getting up from her seat, she took a step so she was standing directly in front of him. Putting her hand on his arm she made him look at her, only talking when she knew she had his full attention.

"Hey. Listen to me. It's going to be alright okay? You are going to be okay, I promise," she told him slowly, letting the words sink in.

Before she could move back, she felt herself being engulfed in a huge bear hug. Laughing, she wrapped her arms around his neck, her hands slightly ruffling his hair so that he would know that she thought he was being silly.

"It's so good to have you here," she heard him mumble in her hair, making Lexie giggle, "What?"

"Nothing," she responded trying hard to control her laughter.

"You are standing in an empty room in the arms of a hybrid and you are laughing? You have serious issues," Ty responded making Lexie laugh even louder and before she even knew it she was in his arms and then slammed onto the bed.

"Hey hey hey!" she tried to say from underneath the pillows which kept flying towards her, "You were tickling me!"

"Ahan sure. Get up and fight Petrilli. Fight like a man," Tyler commanded as he continued to hit her with the pillow at hand, laughing when she started doing the same.

"Well well. What do we have here?" came a voice from behind the two, making Tyler snap his head back immediately. His shoulders bunched up once again as he stood up and slowly pushed Lexie behind him, standing in front of her almost predatorily.

"What do you want?" he asked the man who had barged in on them.

Lexie peaked from behind the Tyler's big shoulders to see a man standing not too far away from them, walking slowly as if he was taking a stroll. Her gaze took in his short blond hair which curled at the end of his neck and a bit on the top of his head as well. His eyes were a bright blue with a dangerous sparkle which had her dazzled. His walk spoke of power and for a lack of better word, swag.

He had his hands behind his back as he walked closer to them. Lexie couldn't help but notice how his muscles bulged out with the way he was holding himself. As her eyes slid down further noting every little detail of him and his body, she felt a heated gaze on herself as well. Looking up, she stared at his face which now had a dangerous smirk which told her instantly that he knew she had been staring at him. He cocked his head slightly as if he was asking if she liked what she saw, smirking that smirk when she didn't respond in any way.

"Well well. Aren't we a little hostile now Tyler? I thought we were past all of this," the man said, making Lexie gasp at his stunning British accent which she had not noticed until now. She heard her heart beat faster just from his voice and would have thought that he could hear it as well from the look on his face, but that was impossible. He was too far. _Unless..._

"What do you want Klaus?" Tyler asked, snapping her out of her thoughts, and allowing her to control herself. She quickly walked out from behind Tyler before he could grab her and stood in between the two men.

"Your words wound me Tyler. Why do you assume that I came for something? Maybe I just stopped by to say hello," the man, Klaus, responded and then looked over to her, "Lucky for me that now I can meet another beautiful woman," making Lexie laugh at his words.

"Don't Klaus. She has nothing to do with this. Don't involve her," Tyler responded, angrily.

"Touchy now are we? I was just going to introduce myself to the lady since she seems to not know me," he responded as he walked closer to me, "Niklaus. Pleasure to meet you love," he told her smirking arrogantly as he grabbed her hand and brought it close to his mouth and placing a soft kiss on it.

"What are we in the 18th century now? Hahah. Alexandria," she responded, curtyising mockingly as she laughed.

"Why that is a beautiful name Alexandria," he said, making a shiver go up her body with the way he rolled the "r" in her name, cursing herself when she saw that he once again had that look on his face which said that he knew exactly what effect he had on her.

"Klaus?" Ty asked impatiently, breaking the eyelock which was happening between his best friend and his worst enemy.

"Oh it was nothing. I was just going to ask you something but now it seems highly inappropriate to ask in front of such a lady," he said turning once again to look at Lexie.

She laughed once again at his obvious attempt in flirting with her. "Alright alright. I can take a hint. I'll be out of here so you two can have a moment," she taunted as she saw for the first time Niklaus's face drop his arrogant look, "Don't worry I'll see myself out," she said as she walked over to Tyler, she quickly gave him a peck on his cheek and started moving towards the window.

"You know you could be normal for once and actually go out the front door?" Tyler called out, temporarily forgetting the original standing in front of him.

"Now wheres the fun in that?" she asked as she gave him one of her mischievous smirks.

"Alright fine. Call me later," Ty commanded as he watched her slip outside to the tree.

"Don't stay up for it," he heard her call out from outside, making him smile and shake his head slightly.

Turning back around, he asked, "So what is it you want?" when he got a blank stare.

"We have a problem," Klaus said finally, the slight shake of his head not going unnoticed by Tyler.

"You mean you have a problem and you just want me to clean up for you," Tyler bite back, trying to control his anger.

"Precisely," Klaus drawled, "So get to it," he said as he walked out of the house.

* * *

Lexie had just dropped to the ground when she heard a voice behind her saying, "Shouldn't you be a bit more careful love?"

Whipping around in shock she saw the man that had completely baffled her. While she had been climbing down the tree she had been going over her reaction in the room and mentally yelling at herself. She couldn't believe she had been that obvious and so open. That was not like her, not after what had happened before. The only thing she had ever learned in her life was that it was never a good idea to be too open in life. It was better to be completely aloof and distant, it saved the heartbreak later. So when she heard his voice, she promised herself that she would maintain composure this time.

"No need. Contrary to common belief, I'm not porcelain," she commented as she started walking away from him.

"Where are you headed love?" he asked as he followed the girl god knows why.

"Anywhere away from you," Lexie bit back as she continued to march away.

"Now now," Klaus said as he sped up to stand right in front of her, blocking her way, "Didn't anyone ever teach you to be nice to a Original? Especially an Original Hybrid?" he asked, assuming she already knew about him anyway.

"Original? What?" Lexie asked perplexed.

"Oh my. Well aren't you out of the loop love? Well we can't have that now can we. Let's go," he said as he grabbed her elbow and lead her to his car which he had parked off to the corner.

"What were are we going?" Lexie asked, confused.

"I am going to drop you home and tell you exactly who I am," he replied with a smirk, making Lexie roll her eyes.

"So I can tremble in your wake?" she asked as she caught up to his fast pace walk.

"Exactly love," he replied smiling.

"Off course," Lexie mumbled as she was pushed into the passenger seat of the car and then he walked in.

"So where shall I start?" he said with a smirk, his fangs coming out of his mouth.

"What... Are you... What are you going?" Lexie asked, her voice trembling slightly as she looked at him in shock.

"Showing you how dangerous I am love. You see I am not too good with examples," Klaus responded as he closed the space between them and went for her neck and letting his fangs sink into her skin with no foreplay.

He didn't even know why he was doing this. It's not like he had actually seen anything that was worth his suspicion, but he just couldn't imagine the look his dear Caroline would have had if she had walked into the two obvious lovers in the morning. He knew that they were only close friends but would that change the pain he could already imagine in Caroline's eyes? No it wasn't.

He would be lying if he said that he was not intrigued by the girl but that was the only reason he was just going to taste her. Her scent had intrigued him the moment he had smelled her close by. She smelled exactly of chocolate with mint mixed in, making his body to stir. He had known then that her blood would be heavenly, if only he had known how right he would be. He contemplated just sucking her dry, but then decided better of it, thinking that it would be better to have a long supply of siren blood than just a small trailer.

Forcing himself to pull back, he looked at her and found her just staring at him in anger. Startled, Klaus wiped the blood off of his mouth and bit into his wrist, shoving it into her mouth, fully expecting a fight. He stared at her in awe when instead of fighting she just started to drink and wouldn't, wondering if he would have to pull her away or if she would stop herself. Slowly she lifted her head and stared at him, wiping her face clean of his blood just like he had, making Klaus smirk. _Feisty._

"Well well. Aren't you a surprise love?" he asked, amused by her show of arrogance.

"You haven't seen anything yet," he heard her mutter, making him chuckle as he drove her home quickly stopping only when he was outside her house.

"Well love, it's been a pleasure," he said, smirking as he turned to look at her, "But I doubt your aunt will invite me in or like you being with me so until next time love."

"Which hopefully won't be anytime soon," she spat at him as she turned to unlock the door of the car, "And it's Alex. Not love. Alex," she stressed as she stood outside glaring at him making him smirk.

"Alright love. Whatever you say. Alexa it is," he responded, smirking when he saw her face flush with anger when he didn't call her what she wanted.

"Thanks for the ride, **Nik**," she said, stressing his name before walking away, leaving a stunned Klaus behind just staring at where she had been standing.

**Please review! It really motivates me and will help me want to update faster and write more. SO REVIEW REVIEW REVIEWWW! **


End file.
